linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Points of Authority/99 Problems/One Step Closer
Lyrics If your having girl problems I feel bad for you son I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one Hit me Got Mike He's got the rap patrol on the gat patrol Foes that wanna make sure his casket's closed Rap critics that say he's "Money Cash Hoes" He's from the hood stupid what type of facts are those If you grew up with holes in your zapitos You'd celebrate the minute you was having doe So fuck critics you can kiss our whole asshole If you don't like my lyrics you can press fast forward Got beef with radio if we don't play they show They don't play out hits well we don't give a shit SO All these mags try and use our ass So advertisers can give 'em more cash for ads... fuckers I don't know what you take us as or understand the intelligence that Jay-Z has I'm from rags to ritches nigga we ain't dumb I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one Hit me 99 Problems but a bitch ain't one If you having girl problems I feel bad for you son I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one The year is '94 and in my trunk is raw In my rear view mirror is the motherfucking law I got two choices you'll pull over the car or Bounce on the devil put the pedal to the floor Now I ain't trying to see no highway chase with Jake Plus I got a few dollars I can fight the case So I... pull over to the side of the road And I heard "Son, do you know why I'm stopping you for?" 'Cause I'm young and I'm black and my hat's real low "Do I look like a mind reader sir, I don't know Am I under arrest or should I guess some more?" "Well you was doing fifty five in a fifty four" "License and registration and step out of the car" "Are you carrying a weapon on you -- I know a lot of you are" I ain't stepping out of shit all my papers legit "Do you mind if I look round the car a little bit?" Well my glove compartment is locked so is the trunk and the back And I know my rights so you gon' need a warrant for that "Aren't you sharp as a tack are some type of lawyer or something?" "Or somebody important or something?" Nah I ain't pass the bar but I know a little bit Enough that you won't illegally search my shit "Well see how smart you are when the K-9's come" I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one Hit me 99 Problems but a bitch ain't one If you having girl problems I feel bad for you son I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one Hit me 99 Problems but a bitch ain't one If you having girl problems I feel bad for you son I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one Hit me 99 Problems but a bitch ain't one If you having girl problems I feel bad for you son I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one Now once upon a time not too long ago A nigga like myself had to strong arm a hoe This is not a hoe in the sense of having a pussy But a pussy having no god damn sense, try and push me I tried to ignore him and talk to the Lord Pray for him, 'cause some fool's just love to perform You know the type loud as a motor bike But wouldn't bust a grape in a fruit fight The only thing that's gonna happen is I'mma get to clapping He and his boys gon' be yapping to the captain And there I go trapped in the kit kat again Back through the system with the riff raff again Fiends on the floor scratching again Paparazzis with theie cameras snapping them D.A. tried to give the nigga the shaft again Half-a-mil for bail 'cause I'm African All because this fool was harassing them Trying to play the boy like he's scaring But ain't nothing sweet 'bout how I hold my gun I got 99 problems but this bitch ain't one 99 Problems but a bitch ain't one If you having girl problems I feel bad for you son I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one Hit me 99 Problems but a bitch ain't one If you having girl problems I feel bad for you son I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one Hit me Shut up when I'm talking to you Shut up, shut up, shut up Shut up when I'm talking to you Shut up, shut up, shut up I'm about to BREAK Everything you say to me I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one Hit me I need a little room to breathe I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one Hit me Everything you say to me I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one Hit me I need a little room to breathe I got 99 problems And I'm about to Break Category:Linkin Park songs